


Stuck With You

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: :DD, Coronavirus, Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff, He watches Grey’s, LIKE WE ALL DO LMAO, Pandemic - Freeform, grey’s anatomy - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: We get a peek at what’s going on with the gang during this pandemic!
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Stuck With You

It was just another day in the Robins Nest. 6 months into this quarantine and almost not much has changed. The pandemic in Hawaii wasn’t as bad as the one in the U.S., so they were all still clam.

Juliet Higgins never left her home. She was fond of staying in and being cooped up in her home, even before the pandemic, so it wasn’t a big problem for her. She mostly spent her days reading classic literature books and searching for updates about the latest outbreak.

Magnum however tends to check on Higgy. He usually goes by the main house and checks on how Higgins has been doing. And Higgins tends to be annoyed by it.

“I don’t need a babysitter Magnum.” Higgins huffed “Frankly, I think it should be the other way around.”  
“Relax, I’m just checking up.”  
“You can’t even check up on yourself”  
“Well, I’m checking if you actually have things you need.”  
“I’m perfectly capable of knowing what I need and when I need it, Thomas.”

That was the previous banter they had earlier. He always checks every week to see if she has everything she needed. Like groceries and other stuff. He’s usually the one that heads out to buy some food and other necessities. Even though Higgins says she can handle her own things by herself, it’s much more easier for one man to do the job—and much more safer too.  
I guess that’s why Magnum checks up on her every week. To see if she actually has the things she needs and shes not rationing her supplies.

“Hey, I’m back.” Magnum muffled behind his black face mask as he placed the bags on the marble counter. “Heres your groceries.”  
“Thank you.” She greeted him  
“I also added a few more things that weren’t in your list.” he added “I just knew you liked them.”  
“Really? You shouldn’t have.” Higgins said rummaging in the bag, looking for the things  
“Even though you like that weird vegan bacon that tastes like cardboard.” He joked “How do you even like those stuff?”  
“I get used to things, Magnum. You don’t.”  
“Fair enough.” he chuckled

»•»🌸«•«

There are honestly a lot of things you can do during this time of quarantine. And Higgins knows ALL of it.  
These past few months, there wasn’t really paperwork and things to work on ever since the virus spread across Oahu. But she has done a lot of things.  
She decided to stack some cards here and there and displayed it on a wooden table just beside her. She also finished Mr.Masters White Knight book series and has finished books trilogies she has always wanted to finish. She has also been getting a lot of time for her daily morning yogas so she really enjoys it.

Magnum on the other hand?

»•»🌸«•«

“Magnum, did you take my laptop? AGAIN?” Higgins asked as she walked into the guest house looking for Magnum

She walked into the house and walked to the kitchen. She figured Magnum was there looking for a snack, but he was no where to be seen. She checked the beach in the distance, but he wasn’t out in the sea kayaking or on the sandy shores. Where could he be? She wondered. She figured he was in his bedroom so she decided to look there.

“Oh my God.” she said as she saw him on his bed

Magnum was wrapped in a blue blanket that says “Trust Me, I watch Greys Anatomy. I’m basically a surgeon” and there was a mug in the corner that says “It’s a beautiful day to save lives”. His bed was covered in tissue papers and empty boxes of them, and Higgins’ missing laptop was in front of him playing Grey’s Anatomy Season 11, Episode 21. 

“What in the world are you doing?” she asked curiously  
“Don’t ask—“ Magnum answered, sniffling a bit.  
“Are you seriously watching a TV show on MY laptop.”  
“It’s not just a TV show! It’s a way of life!” He sobbed  
“A way of li—what??” she asked, confused  
“Derek loved Meredith! He shouldn’t have been killed of like that! He chose Meredith over Addison and HE LOVED MEREDITH! HE SHOULDN’T HAVE DIED LIKE THAT!” he continued to complain and cry  
“Ah. You’re watching Greys Anatomy Season 11, Episode 21 I see.” Higgins mumbled  
“You know, I did find this in your Netflix account.” he said with a small grin  
“Give me that.” She said, closing her laptop and taking it  
“We can have a watch party if you want.”  
“Clean yourself up or so help me, Magnum.” She added, walking out the door

She didn’t wanna say it, but she loved Grey’s. She loved—as much as she hated to say it—the drama in the series. Plus, it has so many life lessons. Guess it is a LITTLE bit “a way of life”.

»•»🌸«•«

Almost everyday, the Ohana Thread gets to do a video call on their GC to check up on each other. Magnum and Higgins were the only ones in the estate so they had no problem checking on each other. But they had to check up on the others. Kumu was quarantined in her apartment almost a few miles from the estate. T.C. was staying in his trailer and Rick in his apartment in Kapiolani. 

“Hey guys!” Magnum exclaimed as he saw the gang on the screen.  
“Hey T.M! How’ve you and Higgins been?” T.C. asked  
“We’ve been doing great actually.” he answered “Me and Higgy are just fine.”  
“Of course, you two have each other.” Rick mumbled  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Nothing.” he lied “Just reading a book. That’s all.”  
“So, what have you two been doing?” Kumu asked  
“Not much. Since we are just at home.” Magnum replied  
“Actually, Magnum, you can do many things. You just have to figure it out.” Higgins clapped back  
“What am I supposed to do?”  
“Gee I don’t know, how about clean your room. Organise. And stop stealing my laptop.” she said, making a point on the last one  
“Hey, I’m not stealing.” he reasoned “I’m merely borrowing.”  
“Ok you two, as much as we’d love to see your usual adorable cat fights, we still have some questions you know.”

They talked for a very long time. Kumu mostly asked about how everyone was doing and if they were taking their vitamins and supplements. Also if they had enough food in their fridges.  
Rick was the one who talked about the times they had so much fun. Right before the whole pandemic started. He recalled the first time Higgins threatened Magnum, the time he first bought the bar, and such.  
T.C. was the one who shared files, music recommendations, and the best series to watch. He also shared a few news reports about the current situation and sent random recipes to cook whenever they had time.

Even though they may be miles apart, they still have time for each other. No matter what.

»•»🌸«•«

Another day passed, and the sun finally set. A cold breeze flew by Higgins’ office every once in a while now, which made the night a tad bit chilly. Higgins was in her office reading a book part of the trilogy she’s really interested in when suddenly, Magnum walks into the office and greets her.

“Hey Higgy.” he said  
“Yes?”  
“Wanna watch a movie?” he bluntly asked  
“I’m sorry—huh?”  
“I’m bored.” he chuckled  
“Can’t you just do something productive for once?”  
“Relax, it’s a purely platonic watch party.” he assured “Its not like you have anything else to do.”

True. She has predicted a bit of the endings of the book. And she was pretty sure of her theories. But is it just platonic? Of course it is! It’s just Magnum. She was craving to watch a movie right now. She just didn’t know what to actually watch.

“What are we watching?” she finally asked  
“Hmm...Whats on your Netflix?” Magnum dared to ask  
“Don’t even.”  
“Come on. It’s just Grey’s Anatomy.”  
“You’re killing me, you know that right?”  
“Eeeh. It’s our dynamic.”  
“I don’t have all day Magnum. I can change my mind easily.”  
“Alright alright.” he finally said “How about Grey’s Anatomy Season 2, Episode 5.”  
“You’re enjoying this aren’t you.”  
“You have no idea.” He laughed

»•»🌸«•«

They sat down couch and shared his Greys Anatomy blanket—but still maintained a distance between them. Magnum wore his Grey’s Anatomy sweater that said listed down the characters last names that spelled “Greys Anatomy”.

“You seriously love that sweater don’t you.” Higgins pointed out  
“Of course I do.” Magnum replied as he hugged it “It’s my favourite.”

Higgins giggled. Magnum saw it and made him smile. It’s a very rare sight to see her giggle like that. It made him feel nice about it. Especially that he was the one who made her day.  
He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and placed it between them. He finally played the episode and they watched it all the way.

»•»🌸«•«

Both of them loved this episode. Of course, it’s a really nice series. There was little death—for once—in this episode. As the episode passed, Magnum and Higgins’ distance grew smaller, and she was now leaning her back against his arm. They loved the scenes. Especially that one part.

Meredith: “Okay here it is. Your choice. It’ s simple. Her or me. And I’m sure she’ s really great.”

Magnum glanced at Higgins and noticed how she was slightly moving. He could tell she was reciting it. He could tell she memorised this line.

“But Derek, I love you, in a really, really big – pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window – unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you.” Higgins mumbled as she talked along Meredith’s lines.

“So pick me. Choose me. Love me.” Both Magnum and Higgins said in unison

Both of them glanced at each other and stared at each other’s eyes for a few minutes. Did that just happen?

“Guess your a big fan then.” Magnum teased  
“Maybe...A bit.” She slightly admitted  
“You memorised that line so well though.”  
“I guess I just like that episode.” Higgins chuckled

Higgins directed her attention back to the screen, but Magnum stared at Higgins even more. There was no way you could memorise that line without actually experiencing it. So he wondered. What was she going through when she saw that episode?

“Hey,” he said “Thanks for doing this with me. It’s really fun.”  
“You’re welcome.” Higgins replied with a small smile “I’m having fun too.”

Was it..There was no way. Him and Abby? No way. Higgins is a woman who sees every relationship platonically—especially theirs. But it didn’t really feel weird to Magnum. In fact, it felt rather..nice. Knowing Higgins actually likes him. But that is a theory yet to be proven. He told himself. But maybe. Someday.  
Higgins was a bit tired already. She rubbed her eyes and Magnum noticed it. Her head lolls and the muscles of his face relax, releasing the tension of her day. He decided to let her head rest on his shoulder and pulled her closer. Surprisingly, she didn’t move away. She fully gave in and rested for the day. He liked this side of Higgins. Just the calm, staying in, type. The one where they can just sit down and watch a movie or series together. He watched as Higgins dozed off to sleep and he placed a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Goodnight, McSleepyHead.” He chuckled as he pulled the blanket around her and hugged her tightly 

Then on it was clear:

She was his person, she was the sun, she was everything

They were extraordinary together, rather than ordinary apart.

**Author's Note:**

> :DD
> 
> Tbh, I feel like we Grey fans are just Thomas the whole quarantine LMAOOO😂
> 
> We’re just those people who stays in their homes even after the quarantine to watch Grey’s Anatomy LMFAO😂😅
> 
> Anyways, just an idea from yo gal.  
> Enjoy!💚


End file.
